French publication No. 2609874 discloses a method of producing a shoe in which a welt is moulded onto the shoe to give the shoe the appearance of a welted shoe. The welt is arranged vertically and the sole material joining the welt and the shoe upper is thus visible between the shoe upper and the welt, which is not satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,657 discloses a method of the above type of moulding a foxing, which is not an actual welt, onto the side of a shoe sole. In this method a two-part foxing formed of two halves is used. In the open mould position a foxing half is arranged in a groove in each of the two halves of the upper mould members. The grooves are open in the radially inward direction. The mould is then closed and the shoe sole is moulded in the cavity defined thereby. During the moulding process moulding material in introduced between the shoe upper and the foxing so as to fix the latter to the shoe sole and thus to the shoe upper.
GB 840,029 discloses a method of the above type of simultaneous moulding of a welt and a sole onto a shoe upper. In this method a two-part welt is used, each welt half substantially corresponding to half of the welt on the finished shoe. In the open mould position, one half of the welt is inserted into a groove in the inner surface of each upper mould member. Adjacent the groove, each of the upper mould members is provided with a protection to support the welt during the moulding process. The mould halves are then closed around the shoe upper arranged on a last, whereby the welts are made to abut the lower face of the shoe upper. Moulding material is subsequently poured into the cavity formed by the shoe upper and the upper mould member, a piston then being inserted into the cavity and the sole is formed and moulded onto the shoe upper. The use of a two-part welt involves a risk of the sole material flowing in between the welts and the shoe upper at the ends of the welt halves at the heel and toe sections of the shoe. It is furthermore time-consuming to arrange one welt half in each of the halves of the upper mould member.